Broken Soul
by Ethereal dreams of love
Summary: Sirius Black fue conocido durante su estadía en Hogwarts como "El Rompecorazones". Y él lo admitía con orgullo. Se había acostado con muchas chicas. Si. Pero solo había amado a una.  Y ella nunca lo supo.


Disclaimer: Todo es obra de la genial J.K Rowling. Menos la trama. Eso me lo atribuyo a mi misma.

Sinceramente, me gustaría haber conseguido que todos los que leáis este fic os sintáis como Sirius. Significara que he plasmado bien todo lo que quería decir y hacer sentir.

Advertencias: Leve Sirius/Lily. Leve Sirius/Hermione.

Que disfruteis de la lectura.

_Broken Soul._

_._

_._

Sirius Black había sido siempre la oveja negra de su familia. Nunca había apoyado sus creencias. Ni sus modales. Ni si quiera su manera de hablar. Sí, era un punto negro sobre una pared blanca.

Pero su tía Andrómeda era otro punto negro. Y para Sirius era lo más importante.

Sirius Black siempre fue valiente. Haciendo honor a Gryffindor. Fue leal a sus amigos. Y juró en su primer día de clases que jamás se enamoraría.

Hasta que ciertos ojos verdes le hicieron cambiar de parecer.

Sirius Black era como un caballero de brillante armadura. Siempre estaba para aquel que le necesitara. Sobre todo si era James. Hay que decir que nunca supo ayudar bien. Porque siempre lo hacia a base de bromas.

Una aclaración. Jamás ayudó a Lily. La temía demasiado.

Sirius Black no era un tipo muy estudioso. Es más Remus siempre tenia que andar detrás de él para que estudiara para los exámenes. Sirius siempre se burlo de Remus por ser un cerebrito. Nunca suspendió ninguna gracias a él. Y por eso le estaba agradecido.

Él fue el primero en convertirse en animago. Porque por el bien de un amigo sí estudiaba. Y porque odiaba deberle cosas a Remus.

Sirius Black quería a su madre. En el fondo la quería. Pero no soportaba que ella y su padre dirigieran su vida. Porque Sirius era libre. Por eso le gustaba volar.

Por eso con 16 años se marchó de casa. Porque no quería que Voldemort dirigiera su vida. Antes muerto.

Sirius Black había cometido muchos errores. Pero sin duda ese fue el más grave. Nunc a debió haber ido primero a casa de Evans. Y menos aparecerse en su habitación sin saber que ella estaba dentro.

Cambiándose. Desde ese día tiene una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla.

Sirius Black era bastante reservado. Incluso con sus amigos. Pero botella de whisky en mano le conto todo a Lily. Desde los ideales de su familia y su desprecio hacia él hasta la soledad que a menudo enfriaba su alma. Todo.

Menos el hecho de que estaba enamorado de ella. Eso se lo guardó para él mismo.

Sirius Black era un tipo muy orgulloso. Tanto que jamás pedía perdón. Era algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza. Ni si quiera pedía disculpas cuando sabia que había hecho mal. Excepto cuando la señora Potter le regañaba.

Entonces si que pedía perdón.

Sirius Black tenía dos caras. La cara de Gryffindor que todo el mundo conocía. Y que todo el mundo (o casi todo) amaba. Luego estaba su cara de Slytherin que solo él conocía. Y que se guardaba de enseñar.

Miento. Ella también conocía su cara Slytherin. Solo que él no lo sabia.

Sirius Black era bastante cabezota. Tanto que siempre tenia que llevar la razón en todo. Y cuando no la tenia le daba la vuelta a las cosas y acababa teniéndola. Y si no lo conseguía se enfadaba.

Pero solo por unos segundos. Era incapaz de enfadarse con nadie durante mucho tiempo.

Sirius Black fue conocido durante su estadía en Hogwarts como "El Rompecorazones". Y él lo admitía con orgullo. Se había acostado con muchas chicas. Si. Pero solo había amado a una.

Y ella nunca lo supo.

Sirius Black amaba Hogwarts. Amaba sus pasadizos. Sus cuadros. Los fantasmas. Lo amaba todo. Por eso no podía imaginar el día en el que se marcharía. Para siempre. Eso le hacia daño. Mucho daño.

Porque sabía que no volvería nunca.

Sirius Black era un tipo con suerte (o eso decían sus amigos) Por eso James le había elegido como su padrino de boda. Lily estuvo de acuerdo. Sirius se sintió el tipo mas desgraciado del mundo.

Porque iba a ver como la mujer que amaba se casaba con su mejor amigo.

Sirius Black era un tipo que podía y sabía amar. Pero amaba a la chica equivocada y nunca se lo dijo. Por eso volcó todo el amor que sentía en Harry James Potter Evans. Lo hizo porque adoraba al niño.

Mentira. Al principio le amo porque tenía los ojos de Lily. Luego Harry se ocupo de ganarse un sitio en su corazón.

Sirius Black nunca había llorado. Por lo menos no en público. Y nunca había sentido odio por nadie. Hasta que el mundo que él conocía y amaba se derrumbo. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho cuando supo que su mejor amigo. Su hermano. James. Había muerto.

Se sintió el ser más despreciable del mundo cuando comprendió que había sido culpa suya. Y de Peter. Por eso le odiaba.

Sirius Black aseguraba que no caería en la locura. Que no se dejaría ganar por los dementores de Azkaban. Todo el mundo se carcajeó de él. Sabían que como todos se volvería loco. Se equivocaron. Él ya estaba loco.

Loco de dolor. De odio. Y de amor. De mucho amor.

Sirius Black era un hombre vengativo. Por eso cuando escapo de Azkaban fue a por Peter. Fue a matarle. Porque sentía que se lo debía a James. A Harry. Pero sobre todo se lo debía a Lily. A su recuerdo.

En realidad Sirius quería matarle para dejar de sentir culpa. Porque él sabia que era el responsable de la muerte de los Potter.

Sirius Black escapó de la cárcel convertido en perro. Y llego a Hogwarts. Lugar que creía que jamás iba a volver a pisar. Y vio a Remus. Y a Harry. Y supo que mas que nunca tenia que acabar con Peter.

Los ojos de Lily le detuvieron. Y un curioso aroma a caramelo.

Sirius Black estaba convencido de que iba a morir en manos de los dementores. Y pensó que por fin podría estar tranquilo. Pensó que por fin podría reunirse con James y con Lily. Que dejaría de sentirse culpable.

Hermione lo evito. Por eso al principio la odio. Por salvarle.

Sirius Black siempre había estado convencido de que amaría a Lily siempre. Pero cada noche, cuando conciliaba el sueño eran los dorados ojos de Hermione los que sustituían los verdes de Lily.

Y Sirius se odio por eso.

Sirius Black era un hombre algo posesivo. Por eso maldecía mentalmente a todo aquel que se acercaba a Hermione. Incluso a Harry. Por eso él le robo su primer beso. Porque el de Krum no contaba.

Y se sintió como un depravado. Pero era feliz. Después de mucho tiempo lo era.

Sirius Black jamás se había sentido parte de una familia. No desde la muerte de James y de Lily. Harry y Hermione se convirtieron en su nuevo hogar. Y se vio reflejado en ellos. Sobre todo en los ojos de Harry.

Porque él también estaba solo. Como Sirius.

Sirius Black siempre había odiado la Navidad. Pero no los regalos. He de decir que acabó amando la Navidad. Gracias a un abrazo y a una tierna voz diciendo:"Feliz Navidad, Canuto". Y Sirius fue nuevamente feliz.

Gracias a Hermione J. Granger.

Sirius Black estaba orgulloso de Harry. Muy orgulloso. Porque Harry no dudaba en luchar por lo que amaba. No como él. Por eso no dudó en aconsejarle que luchara por amor. Que no se rindiera.

Sirius nunca predicaba con el ejemplo.

Sirius Black era un tipo de palabra. Por eso cuando le prometió a Hermione que no se movería de la casa de sus padres, creyó que lo cumpliría. Creyó que no se movería de ahí. Como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Pero el destino es caprichoso. Sirius no cumplió su palabra.

Sirius Black era tan leal a sus amigos que jamás le dijo a Harry que había estado enamorado de Lily. Tampoco le dijo que Hermione le había sanado. Y que mas tarde había ocupado su corazón por completo.

Antes de caer en el velo pensó que moría sin haber sido amado. Se equivocaba. El corazón de Hermione se rompió cuando sintió que él ya no era de este mundo.

Sirius Black murió con un héroe. Porque dio su vida para proteger a Harry. Y a Hermione. Y a todos los de la Orden del Fénix. Murió libre de odio. Porque solo ansiaba la paz. Porque quería estar al lado de James. Y de Lily.

Y lo consiguió. Y fue recibido con los brazos abiertos. Y su alma rota se curó.

Pero solo un poco.

_._

_._

_._

Y el fic llegó a su fin. Espero que os haya gustado.

Un review y seré una autora feliz :D


End file.
